


Put your money where your mouth is

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bananas, Embarrassment, Finger Sucking, I'll learn how to tag later, M'back bois, M/M, Markus is a huge tease, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Simon is flustered, Simon's fingers are very sensitive, Teasing, kinda cracky for a bit, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: ”Wait, what?” Simon thought, blinking two, three times to confirm that he was not, in fact, hallucinating. The yellow fruit was still there.





	Put your money where your mouth is

“I don’t think we should do that. I know they haven’t been very receptive or understanding, but we really have to consider their side of--”  
“No! They’ve proven time and time again they aren’t going to listen. We need to--”  
“North, violence will only breed more violence--”

The two kept bickering, going back and forth like an old married couple, and Simon sighed from his position against the doorframe. He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in sufferance; they’d never get anywhere at this rate. Turning his eyes to their leader, who’d been uncharacteristically quiet, he silently pleaded for him to intervene. Markus was sitting at the end of the table, absentmindedly peeling a banana.

”Wait, what?” Simon thought, blinking two, three times to confirm that he was not, in fact, hallucinating. The yellow fruit was still there.  
It wasn’t often androids ate, only when in need of something they could use to fuel their biocomponents with, usually in case of an emergency.  
Furrowing his brows, he wondered if Markus was hurt and that’s why he needed the extra fuel. He'd noticed they were starting to run out of spare parts and Thirium again himself, and it wasn’t likely that Markus, being as self-sacrificing as he was, would take any of them when someone else’s need was greater.

He opened his mouth, ready to inquire if his leader was doing all right, but the words caught in his throat as Markus, who’d finally finished tearing off the layers, placed his lips on the very tip of the fruit, tilting his head, obviously lost in thought.

As Simon felt a weak surge of heat below his abdomen, he realized that this was a very bad time to notice how beautiful Markus’ mouth was. He had such full, gently curved lips. Lips that were currently wrapped around the banana, slowly pulling it in.

Simon could see the firmness of it press against Markus’ cheek, the outline clearly visible, way too big to fit into his mouth comfortably. His mouth was so... small compared to the sheer size of the thing. Simon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding; the sound, as well as the quickened beating of his heart, was deafening in his audio processors. A peculiar warmth rose to his face, pooled in his lower regions. Oh no.  
No one ate bananas like that--what on Earth was he doing--

Markus’ eyes met his, and Simon froze all over. He must’ve looked like a deer in the headlights, flustered and mouth hanging open. His head practically whipped around to avoid the other’s curious look, suddenly very interested in the forgotten and dusty jars on the kitchen counter. Embarrassment muddled his mind, the hastiness of the action likely having given away his sad attempt at subtlety.

The two other people in the room, who were still engaged in a fierce debate about which approach to pick for their next mission, hadn’t even noticed Markus pulling out the offending fruit. The blond shifted awkwardly in place, trying to hide the suspicious hardness in his pants with the numerous layers of clothing he was wearing, Markus’ gaze still heavy on him.

From his peripheral vision he saw Markus’ lips coyly turn upwards, a playful glimmer in his eyes as they swept over Simon’s tense frame, before his attention returned to the other Jericho leaders, as if there was nothing strange going on.

He continued moistening the mass of the fruit almost casually, and Simon was sure he’d be beet red if he could blush, eyes returning to observe the movement helplessly, involuntarily. For some reason they kept flitting around the room until they eventually landed on Markus again; the other would then catch his gaze and the blond would avert his own. The process repeated itself over and over again, and Simon sighed in exasperation at himself, at how easily Markus led him astray.

Markus’ focus was trained on the discussion the other had lost track of ages ago, though he kept giving Simon these fleeting, teasing glances, like the two of them were playing some kind of game. A game Simon would magnificently, most definitely lose.

Against his better judgement, he gave in and faced Markus fully again, though his eyes didn’t dare to meet the other’s own. If there had ever been a chance Markus didn’t know how he felt about him, that ship had just set sail, crashed, and sunk.

His gaze followed as the tongue twirled over the tip, tracing a slow circle, before flattening against the side and running all the way to the stem, then returning back upward. The sight would’ve been ridiculous if it was anyone else. But since it was Markus, Simon pressed his lips in a firm line, mouth dry as he observed the agile movements of the other’s tongue, pants starting to feel uncomfortably tight, imagination running like wildfire. He shifted again, all too aware of his semi-erect member.

He lowered his hands, tactically arranging them to a position where one of them conveniently hid the front of his trousers, the pressure he held it down with probably a bit too forceful to pass off as casual, if anyone were to notice. Markus definitely did, if the smirk he sported as he licked a lavish line around the hilt was any indication.

The android wrapped his lips around the head again, eyes finally capturing Simon’s own. He took the fruit all the way in like he’d been designed for it, not even gagging as it disappeared deep into his open throat. All the while he held direct eye contact through his eyelashes, gaze heated, and then he winked, and Simon wanted to weep.

He was speechless, worrying his lip almost painfully as the other slid the length in and out. It should’ve been disgusting, he distantly noted, still watching intently, weakly debating whether or not he should flee the room; the impulse was countered by the desire to not miss a single second of the show. Starting to run thin on patience, he admired the way Markus’ jaw stretched with the effort to accommodate the rather large intrusion, the corners of his mouth still turned upward. Simon would never have guessed someone deep-throating a banana would turn him on, but there he was, rock hard under his clothes.

The fruit was two thirds out when suddenly Markus pressed his teeth together, effortlessly snapping it in two pieces.  
A low, horrified whine escaped him as he choked, his body jolting upright, drool causing him to splutter and cough not at all subtly. North and Josh ceased their hostilities, immediately turning to him, faces questioning.  
“Simon? You good?” the taller male asked, walking over to pat his back awkwardly.

He tried to answer, but words evaded him, and for a moment he felt like a fish on dry land, mouth opening and closing uselessly. From the corner of his eye he saw Markus slowly, discreetly withdraw the rest of the length from his mouth, a smug look on his face as he glanced at Simon’s wheezing figure. He cleared his throat, voice only slightly off. “Yeah, Simon. What’s wrong?”

“Of-- of course I am. A minor malfunction,” he got out, opting to ignore Markus completely. His face was warm all over, every limb burning up with humiliation. North and Josh exchanged a look between them, worry edged in their expressions, unconvinced. He continued, “Should be fixed now. I’m fine. Really.”

For a moment the pair examined the state he was in, and Josh even tried to scan him. He cast him a pointed, annoyed look, and the other raised his hands in surrender before returning to challenge the success chances of North’s plan. North retorted something in an angry manner, and so the fight continued, Simon for once glad the pair couldn’t function as a unit.

Markus caught his eye again, expression laced with mirth. The blond furrowed his brows, his dick still pressing into his arm, demanding attention. The cruel sound of Markus’ teeth clicking together still ringing in his ears had done little to lessen his arousal. Markus kept his hungry gaze on him, and Simon lost it.  
He excused himself, leaving the room in a hurry, uncaring of the three pairs of eyes on him.  
Markus was still smiling, a dopey look on his face as the blond turned on his heels, practically stumbling out of the room, not quite as gracefully as he’d have liked.

He sneaked into the bathroom down the hall from where their appointed meeting room was located and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His pupils were dilated, blue irises almost completely swallowed by the blackness, want lurking within them. His breath was uneven and a nasty imprint marred his lip. His eyes fell closed as he sighed, wondering if he should relieve himself before returning to the others, or if the action would cost him the last shreds of his wounded dignity.

He heard the door on his right open, recognized Markus’ quiet footsteps before he’d even opened his mouth.

“Are you all right, Simon? You left in such a hurry,” his voice carried over, bouncing slightly off the metal walls of the room. Simon half opened his eyes, borderline glaring at the Markus in the mirror. The bastard looked so pleased, a knowing look on his face as he stepped closer.

Simon sighed again when he realized that the other wasn’t about to leave him alone, and he turned away from the mocking reflection. There was no way the other had missed how affected he was, no use in hiding it. “If you came here to--”  
“Do you need help with that?”

The words effectively cut him off, made his breath hitch in surprise. Markus drifted across the tile floor, gait swaying, steps careful as he came to stand in front of him; close, breath ghosting on the collar of his shirt.

He took hold of the blond’s wrist, pressing the smallest, lightest kiss on every knuckle, eyes examining, searching for a reaction. Simon’s mouth stayed open, just slightly ajar, eyes widening. The other wet his lips, a self-congratulatory grin crowning his expression.  
Slowly he pressed Simon’s fingers up to his mouth, one of the tips coming to rest on his lips, slightly parting them as its weight pressed the bottom one downward. Markus’ tongue peeked out, caressing the side of his finger, tantalizingly slow.

Simon let out a shuddering breath as Markus took in the digit, wrapping his mouth around it as the finger disappeared into the wet cavity without any resistance, gliding easily along the inner muscle, tongue welcoming and warm against it.

The touch was teasing, gentle, and Simon felt the urge, the need, to push the digits in deeper rise within him, too afraid of breaking the spell to actually try it though. There was no way this was real life; it had to be just a dream. The Jericho leader would never...  
He kept staring at Markus’ mouth, his dark, full lips wrapping around another finger, the action accompanied by him hollowing his cheeks, gaze intense through half lidded eyes, pupils just as blown as Simon’s own.  
Simon’s free hand braced him on the sink counter top, knuckles turning white, so tight his hold was becoming.

There was a small gasp from him as the other twirled his tongue around the digits, teeth lightly scraping the white plates beneath. He hadn’t even noticed he’d let the skin redact itself, the newly bared layers incredibly sensitive. The emitted soft blue glow highlighted Markus’ fine features, giving his heterochromatic eyes an enchanted quality, mesmerizing in their vibrancy.

Markus hummed quietly as Simon steeled himself, pressing the fingers down with a little more force. The vibrations from the sound traveled along the sensitive plastic, activating every sensor on their way up Simon’s arm, making him shiver all over, breath hitching.

He slowly pulled the fingers out, admiring the slick coating on them, before pushing back in. Markus' warm, eager mouth enveloped them, an appreciative sound let out in the wake of the action, encouraging Simon to use his mouth for his pleasure.

And so he did: thrusts picking up speed gradually, Markus moaning around the fingers, welcoming a third one gladly, hungrily, seemingly just as desperate for it as Simon was.  
And what a sight he made. There was lubricant running down the side of his mouth, trickling down to wet his collar, eyes observing the changes in Simon’s expression, gaze not leaving his face for a second.

Briefly he wondered how Markus had mastered using his tongue like this, if he’d downloaded a program for it, if he’d practiced, and if he’d thought about Simon while doing so. The image made him even harder, and he pushed his fingers so deep his leader gagged around them, taken off guard by the sudden movement, though he keened immediately after, pleasure evident in his expression.  
The sound made fire course through Simon’s artificial veins, urgency to his movements now, fingers moving faster, harsher than before. He noticed the look in Markus' eyes shift, becoming almost glassy, pupils dilating as he stretched his jaw wider to accommodate Simon's new, rougher pace.

As he felt the sensors pick up the tight heat of his leader’s throat, the small tremors from the sounds Markus let out skipping along the plastic of his hands and fingers with glee, Simon felt himself start to lose momentum, vision blurring.

Markus sucked in again, cheeks hollowing with the effort, letting Simon bury his fingers into him all the way to the knuckle. The feeling was incredible, only made better by Markus’ fucked out expression: lips swollen and breath coming out ragged, pupils blown wide. Simon was breathing just as hard, mind hazy with all the sensations.

His fingers were so sensitive like this, and the fact that this was Markus’ mouth he was fucking, something straight from his wildest dreams, didn’t help. There was no way he’d last much longer.  
He was sure Markus would be his undoing, the pleasure coiling within him soon enough to make him come untouched.

And then Markus popped the fingers out, drawing his head back, taking a few small steps backward. Simon was openly gasping, chest heaving, confused as to what the other was doing. There was a painful throb between his legs, and he almost started whining when the warmth around him didn’t return. He’d been so close, why did Markus--

He felt the other’s hands trail lower, fingers working to undo the button of his trousers, deftly pulling down the zipper. His nose lightly bumped into Simon’s chin as he shuddered, feeling the faint pressure against his bulge. Markus’ long digits dipped lightly inside his boxers, pulling on the outline of the fabric, pushing it lower and out of the way.

“All right. Your fingers are slick enough to handle it now. Have fun.”  
The words cut through his hazy state, sobering him up, as he watched Markus wipe the string of saliva off his lips, feigning innocence and normalcy, like he hadn’t just let Simon fuck his mouth. Only the slightly breathless tone he spoke in betrayed his true state, voice hoarse, raw.

“What?” he rasped out, the question little more than a rough whisper as he helplessly watched the android disappear out the door, leaving him on his own. He looked at his hand, bewildered, and at the same time beyond livid. He felt antsy, excess energy coursing through his body.  
Should he?  
...Would he?

For a moment he stayed still, staring at his lubricated hand, Markus’ teasing smirk at the forefront of his mind.

Desperation won out, and he cursed quietly. Pressing the slick palm into his pants and pulling out his dick, he started pumping with all the pent up frustration he had; his pace was hard, bordering on painful, eyes closing as he imagined Markus’ beautiful mouth around him, open and wet for him to fuck sore. He pictured the other’s mismatched, unfocused eyes staring up at him through their lustful haze, taking him just as deep as he’d taken that... that damn banana.

He didn’t last long, coming with a harsh cry of the other’s name before practically collapsing against the row of sinks in front of him. He stood there, leaning against the cool surface, artificial lungs fighting to gather enough air for a single steady breath.  
He raised his dazed eyes to meet his reflection, a complete, disheveled mess staring right back at him.

He was in way over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Tumblr is Vaellusvitutus, if you feel like you want to talk or give me a prompt.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and special thanks to the lovely and wonderful Pancakes007, who acted as my beta reader!


End file.
